The enigma that is edogawa conan
by ed3n
Summary: After numerous heist Kaito finds his favorite little detective suddenly gone. Accounts canon only, that is the anime/manga only. Where Kaito doesn't know Conan's real identity. Movies are not canon, so Shinichi's identity is still a secret. Oneshot Kaishin, bye


Summary: This fanfic takes into account canon only, that is the anime/manga only. Where Kaito doesn't know Conans real identity. Movies are not canon, so Shinichi's identity is still a secret.

I was on a cruise and was bored so I wrote this. I was detective Conan deprived. Hope you have a good read.

* * *

How long has it been?

1 day, 2 days, 3days, 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month, 6 months...a year.

I remember the sound of small footsteps rushing to triumph, a smirk victorious upon each solve. An adult's brain in a child's body; a child that is proven difficult. A child that matches my own genius.

Where did u go... brat that identifies himself as Edogawa Conan?

Tantei-kun I miss own matches...where did you go?

Often during my planned heist there would be a challenger, to my surprise a child, a child bright and nerdy with his over-sized glasses that catches my pace, as the task force led by Nakamori-keibu continues to prove to be unchallenging. Running ahead only in a straight forward manner, falling for the same tricks twice.

And don't get me started on that annoying Hakuba, always on the dot, counting even to the seconds and working straight from the books, even going so far as to stalk me on casual days sprouting "I'll definitely prove that your KID!". If only he'll bend a little backwards, he might actually would have found some evidence already to prove that I am KID, as no one is perfect. Although I must say I am pretty perfect with some chocolate on top.

Now when was the last time I saw that brat? ...let me think.

The last time in my perfectly controlled, perfectly beautiful staged heist, matching an elegant one piece blue dress, heels high disguised wonderfully as an women of grace, ready to steal that Oceania sapphire, that enigma of a child had also attended along with his usual companions, a girl by the name of Ran, the rich Suzuka girl and that detective Kogoro.

And everything went out like a bang, the task force got all dressed as pretty swarm dancers, with Nakamori-keibu obviously being the centre as the black swarm. I even took the effort to place speakers around the grand hotel playing a classic to match. A pity however that they didn't appreciate my efforts to stop to dance but I guess no one really wants to see man's panties under their skirts if they pranced.

And with a few improvisations here and there as the child managed to run through all my traps with ease, as expected of the tiny genius. I inspected the jewel in the moonlight as I ready my parachute for my end show. But the roof top door opens with a slam.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite detective Tantei-kun" I greet, "You solved my puzzles, congratulations!" I laugh arms wide in fake celebration.

"It wasn't hard" he explains, "You did leave a lot of hints, now if I would have you return that jewel!" he demands, hand out.

"Now, now children shouldn't be so demanding now" I grin, "Now don't you think it's way pass your bedtime, it's going to really hinder your growth spurt" I teased, although to be most honest opinion kids really shouldn't be still up at this time.

His glasses glint from the passing light.

"but since I'm such an gentleman thief, how abou-" and soccer ball to the face and damn does that hurt!

And just before my quick leap away from another ball to this handsomely beautiful face, while turning to escape.

I briefly catch glimpse of his mouth moving and could barely interpret the words his mouthing but they seem to be saying, "Keep well KID, and ... goodbye" before my last descend, as I flew.

His empty words rang no meaning to me, until the last couple of heist where his miniature presence was nowhere. Even times when Ran and the Suzuki girl would attend, with even his other 3 close kid little buddies; he was nowhere in sight.

And now pass 3 months through thorough investigation, even going so far as to hack into the police database. The Edogawa Conan from Baker Street, it was like he never existed from the very beginning. And I was starting to question my own insanity. Did I make him up?

No.

As unbelievable as his intelligence for a child his age, Edogawa Conan definitely existed.

But... where did he go?

And what did he mean...by goodbye?

Disguised, I questioned his use to be guardians that detective Kogoro and his daughter Ran and all they had to say was that the child had gone home.

But where was home, I pushed. They couldn't respond and could only reply that his mother came to get him and wouldn't know when he'll be back, if ever.

What do you mean...if ever?

Disguised, I questioned his 3 friends the trio. The girl wanted to cry whenever I mentioned his name, as the other two would only hang their head low, grim and saddened as if a dear friend had departed. They could only tell me that their friend Conan said that he needed to go home.

And that they had tried to stop him from leaving, going so far as to try to tempt him with candy and unagi meals. Recounting how they'll miss him, only to just have him recount that he needed to go home, home a place far from here and saying that he probably won't be able to come back, even if just a visit. And in the end his mum came to pick him up and they left in a taxi.

Even mentioning that before he left that Conan looked more pale then usual and was coughing a lot.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned now.

Bothered and troubled, all because of a kid and from a kid that I even knew so little about.

Was tantei-kun... sick?

How sick and why did he seem like he left in a huge rush...?

Is he then getting the needed treatment to heal?

Where are you tantei-kun...WHERE?!

3months, now to 6 and its like his presence had been all just a dream. But these memories were real, as real as they can be, with others to confirm his once existence before completely vanishing without anymore hints.

I miss the challenge, the chases, that miniature charisma that says he could take on the world. From someone so young and so small, he was like a symbol of optimism even if death followed him, it was like he was indirectly telling me that what I was doing and what I continue to do, that Pandora could exist and to keep going.

And if there was something i couldn't steal it would be Edogawa Conan's fortitude, so please be safe...where ever you are little lord brat, it's ever so boring without you.

And as the trail dies, my investigation comes to an end.

"Jii-chan, can someone vanish, simply just like that?" I casually asked.

"No Bocchama, there's always a paper trail" Jii-chan replies.

I laugh, a dry sour laugh as I clump down my chocolate ice cream, Jii-chan apparently it seems you can.

And by now it has already been a year.

"Ladies and Gentlemen's" I parade on top of the tower.

The crowd cheers and is set for my performance. And with a smoke bomb I am out of sight, target today the Blood stained Ruby.

Hakuba in sight and wham the sparkles go off, it startles him for a bit as he continues to chase me not looking out for the ground triggers for glue and synthetic fur of spots and dots painted in black and yellow, because today's theme shall be the jungle and I've decided that he can be a leopard without the claws and teeth, while I shall be the modern day Tarzan, dressed nicely in a white suit.

The task force comes in just right after him trailing behind and poof, the smoke bombs I set around goes off, in which I take this opportunity to dress them all up in different kinds of animal onesies, with Nakamori-keibu being dressed as the great gorilla!

His faces turn red from shame and embarrassment as he goes off to yell more into his walkie talkie, as I slip away with the jewel in hand.

Up, up I go, onto the top of the tower where the moon shines the brightest, I hold the jewel up to examine it.

I sigh; this isn't it and now to end the final show for my spectators.

I get ready to dazzle the crowd by showering them with some blue rose petals that I had prepared in advance to end my heist, on the count to 3.

One,

Two,

Thr-,

The door forcefully slams open. My face abruptly changes to surprise from the suddenly intrusion...because could it be...?!

...but of course I quickly reverts back to my poker face, it isn't. It isn't who I wanted and hoped it to be.

It isn't my favourite critic, but instead standing there is a young man well dressed, seemingly my age, and his features similar to mine but with his hair neatly styled in comparison to mine. I mask my disappointment.

"Phew, I didn't think I would actually make it. Sorry for the late intrusion" He speaks calmly, although a bit out of breathe from all the running.

"Your card was so easy, for a wanted phantom thief don't you think your getting rusty" he continues voice oozing with confidence and calculation.

"Picking a fight right off the bat huh? But don't worry I won't be rattled because I am a gentlemen, a very handsome one at that too if you've heard" I counterattack playfully. "And... you are?"I ask the seemingly new critic.

"Kudo..."he pauses and shows a bashful smile, like his reminiscing about an old friend and continues "Kudo Shinichi, Detective" he finishes his smile turning into a smirk that plays on his lips.

Great... another lousy detective chasing my tail now, I internally sigh.

I bet his going to prove to be another great disappointment.

FIN


End file.
